User blog:UtopiaAether/Godzilla The Half-Century War: Dimension Tide
Third black hole calc, you all know the drill. Let's do this! This time, this feat is from the Godzilla comics. Anyway, this will be very similar to my previous black hole calc. Part 1: Measure that Black Hole First of all, we need context. The Dimension Tide is described as a weapon capable of firing mini-black holes. It also destroys everything around it, and it explodes after a few seconds. Remember, the smaller the black hole, the more it will emit Hawking radiation and explode. That's why micro black holes explode. Alright now let's go with how to measure it. I will be using this image to measure it, since Godzilla is standing up straight and right next to it. Now how large is "Half-Century War" Godzilla? Well this is a bit tricky. Kiryu is 60 meters, but in other media he is 100 meters tall. Godzilla in the Kiryu Saga is around 55 meters tall, but King Ghidorah is also here, and his design looks like his Heisei incarnation. This means he is around 150 meters tall. And the Godzilla he fought was around 100 meters tall. So for the sake of simplicity, I'm going to assume Godzilla is around 100 meters instead of 55 meters like his Kiryu saga counterpart. Besides, he looks as big as King Ghidorah in the Half-Century War comic, and Showa King Ghidorah is at least 100 meters, and King Ghidorah was also inside the Black Hole. Alright! Now we have Godzilla's size ready. Let's pixel scale him to the Black Hole. Godzilla = 100 meters = 249 px Black Hole = ??? meters = 639 px, halve to get the radius of 319.5 px Time for some cross multiplication. Calculator here if you need help. 100/249 = x/319.5 x = 128.31325301205 meters Now we have a size for our black hole! Time to calc. Part 2: Black Hole goes boom Same calculator I used for Haruka and Tales of Rays calc. Let's proceed. Schwarzschild Radius = 128.31325301205 meters Mass in Kilograms = 8.641487e+28 Energy = mc^2 E = 8.641487e+28 * 8.9875517874e+16 E = 7.7665812e+45 J or 77.665812 FOE Dimension Tide Energy Output = 77.6 FOE '''(Solar System level) Part 3: How it all ends This is very consistent with how Space Godzilla's power is portrayed as. Space Godzilla can eat stars and survive exploding stars no problem, so when Godzilla himself survives this feat , you know its because he is literally brothers with the space kaiju. Godzilla survived this, and kaijus like Space Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Kiryu, and others who appeared in the comic have managed to harm him and keep up with him. Oh and remember when Space Godzilla can eat stars? The author the "Half-Century War" comic, James Stokoe, confirmed that Space Godzilla did indeed eat a star before heading to Earth, and then he fought this same Godzilla who survived a black hole to his face. Consistency at its finest. '''FINAL TALLY The Dimension Tide's Attack Potency: 77.6 FOE (Solar System level) Category:Blog posts Category:Toho Studios Category:Calc